List of Jamaican Americans
This is a list of notable Jamaican Americans, including both original immigrants who obtained American citizenship and their American descendants. List Actors * Roxanne Beckford * Tyson BeckfordBBC – Cult – I Love Jamaica – Superstars * Shari Belafontewww.jamaicanpride.com/Celebrities/index.htm * Corbin Bleu (1989– ) – film/television actor and vocalist (High School Musical)Corbin Bleu – "I'm a spicy blend of Jamaican (my dad) and Italian (my mom)." * Philip Daniel Bolden * Dulé Hill * Grace Jones * Delroy Lindo * Carl Lumbly *Camille McDonald *Alano Miller *Sheryl Lee RalphJamaican Hall Of Fame: Actress, Sheryl Lee Ralph (Jamaica) *David Reivershttp://www.tvguide.com/celebrities/david-reivers/231218 *Gloria Reuben *Ryder Rivers *Madge Sinclair *Jeremy Suarez *Kerry Washington *Susan Kelechi Watson Musicians * Astro – rapper * Joey Bada$$ * Afrika BambaataaAfrika Bambaataa: "djhistory Interview" * Harry BelafonteBBC – Cult – I Love Jamaica – Superstars * Busta Rhymes * Luther CampbellJamaican Ancestry * Canibus * Capital STEEZ * Chubb Rock * Sandra Denton * Missy Elliott * Chuck Fenda * Flatbush Zombies * CJ Fly * Heavy D * Hodgy Beats * Tori Kelly – singer of Puerto Rican, Jamaican and Irish descent * Sean Kingston * DJ Kool Herc * KRS-One * Alaine Laughton * Stephen Marley * Renee Neufville * The Notorious B.I.G. – rapper * Olivia * Christopher "Kid" Reid * Pretty Ricky * Tarrus Riley * Pete Rock * Gil Scott-Heron * Shaggy * Bobby Shmurda – rapper * Ski Mask the Slump God * Justine Skye * Ernie Smith * Mike Smith * Tyga * XXXTentacion * Young M.A – rapper Sports * Chili Davis – baseball player * Patrick Ewing – retired basketball player who played with the New York Knicks * Heather Foster – Jamaican-born American professional bodybuilder * Ben Gordon – British-born Charlotte Bobcats basketball player * Roy Hibbert – basketball player * Kamara James – Olympic fencer * Big E Langston – professional wrestler for WWE * Justin Masterson – Major League baseball pitcher * Errol Spence – professional boxer * Aljamain Sterling – mixed martial arts fighter * Mike Tyson – retired boxer * Devon White – baseball player Others * Opal Palmer Adisa – writer, poet, performance artist * Maurice Ashley – chess grandmaster * Tyson BeckfordBBC – Cult – I Love Jamaica – Superstars * Ronald Blackwood – Mayor of Mount Vernon, New York (1985–1996), first elected black mayor in New York state * Ann-Marie Campbell – President, Southern Division, The Home Depot * Desus – comedian * Louis Farrakhan – leader of the Nation of Islam * Colin Ferguson – mass murderer * Yvette Francis-McBarnette – doctor who pioneered antibiotic treatment for pediatric sickle cell anemia * Kamala Harris – US Senator from California * Nadine Burke Harris – pediatrician, linked adverse childhood experiences and health * Donna Hylton – kidnapper and murderer * Claude McKay – writer and poet * Gil Noble – television reporter and interviewer * David Paterson – Governor of New York * Colin Powell – 65th United States Secretary of StateFOXNews.com – Belafonte Slams Powell – Celebrity Gossip | Entertainment News | Arts And Entertainment * Angella Reid – White House Chief Usher * Shawn Rhoden – professional bodybuilder * Susan Rice – United States National Security Advisor * Marsha Thomason – British-born actress See also * List of Jamaicans * List of Jamaican British people * Marcus Garvey References * Jamaican Americans Americans Jamaican